Into a Dream World
by Heart-Belle
Summary: Heart was a regular Hetalia addict. But for some reason, a mysterious force chose her to go into the Hetalia world. She has to stay there her entire life and become a nation. She starts a new adventure in her dream world. Day by day, the nations help her to be a nation. Based on dreams I've been having First Fic! Self-Insert! Hope you like! R&R please!
1. How it all began

_A girl will be coming into this world…_

_She will be the chosen one_

_She will make peace for everyone_

_She is fragile, but strong and determined_

_She loves you all_

"What just..Happened?" Italy glances at the clock. "I'm late for the World Meeting!"

~Time Skip~

"I'm sorry I'm late! I had a weird dream about a girl coming!"

"We all did.. Anyways, let's start the meeting!" America replied before shoving a burger into his throat

~Another Dimension~

After a long day at school, Heart was eager to go home and just watch or read anything Hetalia related. She would always try and finish her homework early so she could just spend her free time on Hetalia; luckily for her she had no homework because the school year was ending. She wrote many fan fictions and drew all the Hetalia characters and made her own OCs. All she could ever want in life are the Hetalia characters in her life.

After a few hours of spending her time on Hetalia, she got tired. She looked at the time and it was getting late. She went to the bathroom to take a bath. She usually didn't take baths or showers at night but she just felt like it. For some reason, something deep in her mind told her to get ready for a big surprise so she decided to get cleaned. She somewhat got sleepy while in the bath and decided to sleep in there for a few good minutes before drying off. She suddenly felt like she was falling, falling from a really high place.

"ARGH!" Heart fell on a large table with many nations looking at her.

"Who are you? Are you a spy? What do you want from us?" And angry Switzerland pointed his gun at her.

"Bloody git! This is a World Meeting!" England remarked.

"I think you might want to dress, hun.." Hungary interrupted.

"Wha-?" Heart looked at herself. "Oh my gosh! I'm naked in front of the Hetalia characters!"

Heart fainted right then and there, naked. This was her dream so why couldn't she faint?

"O-oh my.. I'll change her into one of my extra dresses.."

This was the start of Heart's new adventure..


	2. Becoming a nation

_You are the chosen one_

_You must make peace_

_You are the only one who may succeed_

_You must become a nation_

_Develop relationships with those among you_

_Start your new adventure_

_Oh! I almost forgot again.. I'm Rome! Call me Nonno! I'm sending this message to you with the help of Germania and Holy Roman Empire!_

"W-where am I?" Heart looked around the room. "I'm not in the meeting room anymore. So I guess it was all just a dream.. A funny dream.. Heh, I'm hallucinating now.." Heart looked at herself. "Wasn't I..naked? Thank goodness I'm not naked.. Wait, these aren't my clothes.. They look like.. Hungary's! So.. It was real?!"

"Oh, you're awake now! By the way, what's your name?" A Hungarian exclaimed.

"It's Heart.. "

"Cute name!"

"W-where am I?"

"We're in my office. Every nation has one. And in every office there is a bed, so it's kind of a bedroom with a desk and stuff."

"Are you..real?"

"Of course! I am the one and only personification of Hungary!"

"Yaoi..?"

"You like them?" Hungary beamed.

"No.. I.. I LOVE THEM!" Heart replied.

Hungary then glomped Heart. Heart was surprised at first but eventually hugged back. "So, is the meeting still going on?" Heart asked.

"Yes, a couple of hours until it's over."

"Can we go to the meeting?"

"Yes, of course! And, if you were about to ask, you were unconscious for about 2 hours!"

'_She's got to be a mind reader… Totally a mind reader…'_

Every Nations POV

' _Who is this girl? Why is she here? Is she the girl in my dream..?'_

Normal POV

Two huge doors creaked as they opened. Hungary and Heart entered the room. Hungary whispered about something in Heart's ear. Heart immediately blushed, and Hungary just chuckled. "Alright! Who are you! And why are you even here!" A shocked England yelled. Heart froze, this didn't go unnoticed by the nations. Heart replied, with a bit of fear in her voice, "I'm Heart.. I-I don't know why I'm here… I was taking a bath, and suddenly I felt like I was falling, and I landed on the huge table…"

"Onhonhonhonhon. That explains why you were naked." France beamed. Heart blushed a deeper red than last time. Everyone was amazed at how cute she was. They all thought of the same thing… She was beautiful. "When I was unconscious, there was this voice in my head.. They said that I was the chosen one and that only I can make peace.. That only I can succeed… And that I had to become a nation and develop relations to every nation.. And that I should start my new adventure… And the person said that they were Rome, he told me to call him Nonno.. And he also mentioned about two other nations.. Germania, and Holy Roman Empire…" Heart blurted out.

"NONNO?! HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE?!" Italy flailed his arms in the air. He then ran to Heart and started crying. "W-what's wrong? Italy, what's wrong?"

"How do you know us?"

"An anime I am addicted to.. Called Hetalia… I love all the nations…"

"Holy Rome, where is he..?" Suddenly, Heart's body started shining. Startled, Italy backed away. "Italy, you're a boy…" An all familiar voice said out of Heart's mouth..

"Holy Rome? Is that you? What happened to Heart?"

"I just borrowed her body for a while to communicate to you guys.. Plus, her middle name is Belle.. Since she is supposed to be a new country, call her country Beauty.. Her country is known for extreme beauty everywhere, and the peoples' hospitality and kindness. Her country's food is the best in the world.. That's all we decided for the new country of Beauty.."

"Who are the others..?"

"Rome, and Germania.."

"Nonno?! Germania!?"

"Yes, well time is running out so I need to go now.. I will communicate again soon.. Heart, I mean Beauty, might die if I use her body for too long"

"Wait-" Heart's body stopped shining. She looked a bit dazed but her condition was fine.

"I'm a nation now? And My country is called Beauty?! That's my middle name! Well not exactly since my middle name is Belle.." "You're middle name is French mademoiselle!" Interrupted France.

"Yes, it is.."

"I shall call you Belle, then!"

"Yeah, they told me that my country is going to be a kingdom. And that blah blah blah, I don't remember.. And they told me that I am supposed to be colonized by everyone and I don't have to be independent.."

"No independence..?" England chimed in. "Yeah, no independence.." England suddenly sprinted towards Heart, now know as Beauty. "I shall colonize you first then!"

"I'm Filipino.."

"Excuse me?"

"MY HUMAN NATIONALITY IS FILIPINO!"

"So.. Philippines colonizes you first?"

"No, my language is going to be Filipino. I was just saying…"

Everyone face palmed or sweatdropped.

'_This eternity as a country, I bet it's going to be interesting…'_


	3. Being a chibi for the first time

**A/N**

**Sooo… Did you like the latest chapter? Hope you like this one too! I'll start calling myself Beauty from now on! And, yes; my name is Heart Belle, Belle isn't my middle name, it's part of my first name :P Oh and I just made up the part about me being beautiful. I just needed a name for a country and I've been having dreams about this idea, and I wanted to turn it into a fan fiction.**

'_Where the heckinstein is my office?'_

Beauty walked around the World Meeting building trying to find her office, which was actually Sealand's but none of the countries counted him as a country except for her. She offered Sealand that they can share an office and Sealand immediately agreed right after saying, "Of course I'd share a room with a beautiful country like you!"

**I'm stupid… I haven't described what I look like so you could imagine what Beauty looks like.. **

**Hair: Waist length; dark brown, black**

**Face: Doll eyes, petite nose, pouty lips (My lips are natural, plastic surgery disgusts me), Southeastern Asian complexion**

**Body: Short, pear shape, imagine those cute preppy anime girls but with a more average looking body**

**Personality: Read my Bio**

**Style: Jejemon, Shabby Chic, Lolita, Punk, Tomboyish, Girlish, Vintage, Classy. (You might be wondering, how can you combine those styles? I'm just majestic and awesome enough to.)**

How can she be so confusing?

**I know I'm awesome but still, you don't have to make a big deal out of it.****HEhehe. I'm at least 1% more awesome than Prussia.**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

After half an hour of searching through the huge building, she found her new office. She opened the door and was suddenly pushed inside. She started panicking a bit. '_Oh my crappola! Am I under attack the first day I became a nation?! Hold on, I feel funny..'_

"Sooo, you know since you are a new country, you have to be a chibi, you know that.. right..?"

"Rome? I mean Nonno? Is that you?"

"Yes! Well, this might hurt but your transformation needs to be done today."

"Umm, okey.." Suddenly there were sparks everywhere. Beauty started shrinking and chibi-fying.

Meanwhile everyone heard a huge explosion. A nuclear bomb explosion. So huge that it could've made the nations deaf if they were humans."The Hero has to go to that explosion!" A certain American exclaimed.

"Bloody git! Are you really that idiotic to just go to an explosion?!"

"Calm down, my amours. Maybe Beauty just ran into trouble?" France interrupted while flipping his hair dramatically. "Like, does she like Hipster Pink?" Poland intercepted.

"Everybody SHUT UP!" Germany yelled while comforting Italy who still hasn't calmed down because of Holy Rome communicating with them earlier. "I know why there was an explosion.." Italy said while hiccupping. Every nation stared at him. "Oy, you bastards! Stop staring at my fratello! The explosion was because Bella is a new nation so she is a fucking chibi now!"

Every nation just stared at the Italian countries. "I can investigate, since I felt that weird sensation while the explosion was happening!" Seborga suggested. Romano and Italy nodded. Seborga ran as fast as he could to find her. When he did find her, he practically squealed like a crazed fangirl. "Eeeeee! You're adorable and beautiful when you're a chibi!"

"S-Sheborga? Whys are you here? Where are other nations, big bubber?"

"S-so cute! I need to show you to the other nations!" Just then he noticed that her clothes were way too big for her. He decided to run back and grab some baby clothes. Before any nation could question him, he went back to her. "Here you go Bella, these are your clothes! I picked out the really cute dolly Lolita ones!" Beauty looked at him with big innocent eyes and said, " I forgot how to dwess, big bubber Sheborga…" Seborga then helped Beauty dress, squealed and then carried her back to the other nations carefully. "Huhuhuhu! Bella is so cute, non?" Everyone eyed him suspiciously. Spain started to have a nosebleed. Beauty suddenly yelped and held onto Seborga. Her body started glowing brightly once again. "Ahh, soo nice to be in a baby's body.. Depending on everybody to take care of you… Ahh~"

"Nonno?" The Italian brothers said at the same time.

"Ehehehe! You remember how Holy Rome said he would be communicating with you guys again? Well he couldn't he's discussing things with Bella's soul right now!~"

"Her soul?" Japan interrupted.

"Oh, yeah her soul! Germania will be communicating next! Time's running out! Her body is way more fragile in this state! Oh yeah! She has many, MANY, vital regions! Ehehehe! She might not understand at this state since she is so young!" Suddenly Beauty's body started glowing again and she felt sick. She let go of Seborga's clothes and almost fell, but Romano sprinted towards his other brother and caught Beauty before she could fall on the ground. He heard Beauty groan a bit. He suddenly remembered that Rome said that she had many vital regions, he looked at where his hands were, his arms were wrapped around her figure covering up all of her body, yep she was that tiny. He suddenly put Beauty on the ground so quickly she almost fell on her bum. "I.. have a wot of vitaw wegions.. Germania towd me. My vitaw wegions are aww ovah my body…"

Hungary squealed and picked Beauty up. "EEEE!~~~~ Szépség, you are soooo cute! Please, England, let me colonize her first!" England sighed, he was about to refuse when Hungary pulled out a pan out of nowhere, "Refuse, and die." She said menacingly. England gulped and agreed. Hugary squealed even more. She gripped her tightly and caused her to groan louder than last time. Hungary sighed and said, "I'm going to have to train you to control your vital regions. When you have a little fun, that's when you can stop controlling your vital regions." Every male nation and male micronation glared at Hungary. The female nations just giggled. "Don't even think of trying to trick me, you guys are in love with the new country.." Hungary said, in a bit of a sad tone in her voice. "Big sistew Hungawy! Evewyone wuvs you too! See?" Beauty ran to Prussia and Austria and said, "You wuv Big sister Hungawy? Both of you wight? You wuv her!" She then ran back to Hungary who was now blushing. Prussia and Austria were blushing also but Prussia had a smirk on his face. Every female nation also got jealous by this. Beauty noticed. "Evewyone! Wuvs! You! Too! Big! Sistews!" Everyone shed a tear, she was the perfect nation to get them back into peace. "I met Pangea while Wome was communicating! She pwetty! She wooks wike aww of you togethew! She say I'm mowe beautifuw but she wying! She wies! She is mowe beautifuw!"

Hungary noticed the time and decided it was time for all of the nations to go back home. Hungary and Beauty skipped all the way to Hungary's capital and went inside her home. Hungary found some cute outfits at a shop before they went to her house. "Szépség, let's change you into your new clothes and sleep!" Beauty nodded.

'_This day was interesting. I have the same mind, I fibbed about my vital regions, but I was told to sct like this.. If I don't then..'_


End file.
